User blog:TurtleShroom/My grandfather has died.
Friends: As I promised, here is the blog I said I would write following the death of my paternal grandfather. At dawn on Saturday, September 25th, 2010, Charles Kenneth Jones, paternal grandfather of TurtleShroom, departed this earth for a better plane. The night before, he fell asleep- alive -as he did every day for his entire life. On that day, though, he did not wake up. The cause of death was heart failure. It was not a heart attack nor painful. His old heart just wore out and shut off, taking my grandfather's body with it. He died in his sleep, peacefully and without fanfare. The doctors found him in the morning, already deceased, and immediantly pronounced him dead. There was no attempt to reactivate his heart, nor was there a rush or panic to seek why. He died peacefully and gracefully, and it soothes my soul to report this. I have always said that death-by-sleep was the best way to go, and I my sadness is truly eased by this fact. There could be no better way to depart after such a long and brutal medical history than simply crossing dimensions in slumber. I rest in the fact that my grandfather now- and forever -enjoys the Beatific Vision, or, in other words, Grandpa is seeing God. All of you know that I am a devout Christian and thereby subscribe to all theological doctrines that follow, including the afterlife. If you do not believe in the Christian Heaven or the afterlife in general, show some respect and please do not insult me and my family by posting your dissent. The funeral is to be held on Tuesday, and I have been given the honor of serving as a pallbearer, carrying the casket of my paternal grandfather as we lay him to rest. It is a sad time, but all in all, and thanks to my cousin-in-law and my dear friend Explorer, I have managed to hold my head up for the time being, as they both cheered me up when I truly needed it most. To them, I extend my deepest of thanks and can not begin to explain how much I needed them in my dark hour. Yes, death will hit me hard soon, and I can not begin to imagine a Thanksgiving feast or a rousing game of Uno without my dear grandfather, but for now, I am handling it decently. I can't belive he's gone, but we knew this would happen. Those who have religion, hear my request: please, for the forseeable future, I ask the faithful to pray for me and my family as we drudge through the loss of a loved one. For those who believe in such, I ask for your prayers, blessings, and condolences in my time of need. You can also help me by engaging me in Shout Box conversation, helping me with stories, and overall, doing what you do daily. I thank you for your time. Your Friend in Mourning, --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) May Charles Kenneth Jones rest in peace. † † Currently in mourning. For those who believe in such things, please pray for me. 12:24, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Important posts Category:Blog posts